The Night Before
by broncomap
Summary: This is how I imagined the night before Kitty's Love Affair. There's not much drama, angst or action but at least it's short!


AN - This takes place the night before the episode, Kitty's Love Affair.

"This court is adjourned." The sound of the gavel striking echoed through the courtroom. Everyone rose and Kitty hurried out the back door with a widening smile. The trial had ended days sooner than expected, a good omen for her trip to St. Louis with Matt. She hurried down Front Street, amused by the curious looks at the grin she couldn't keep off her face, and breezed into the General Store. "Isn't it a glorious evening, Mr. Jonas?"

The shopkeeper looked up from his bookkeeping and adjusted his glasses, "I suppose."

"I'd like a small bottle of _Lavender Lilt_ perfume and a package of hair pins."

Jonas set aside his pen and quickly bagged the items. "That will be $3.05. "

"Here's $3.25. I don't need any change. Have a splendid night." She was gone before he could answer. With a shake of his head he went back to his books.

Clutching the items she'd purchased to complete her packing, Kitty hurried up the back stairs of the Long Branch to her rooms. Matt would be over for dinner soon, and she could hardly wait.

An hour later, with the last minute items packed, she hummed happily as she laid out plates, napkins and silverware. She was carrying a baked ham to the table when she heard a familiar tap on the door. "Come on in Matt. Perfect timing."

He used his key to unlock the door. "Dinner sure looks good." He kissed her soft, full lips and sat across from her. She spooned mashed potatoes onto their plates, "That trial ended a whole lot sooner than scheduled."

Matt picked up a carving knife and started slicing the ham, "Yep, an unusual situation. The main witness for the defense was supposed to be here a week ago, but no one knows where he is. The judge said, with the witness's whereabouts unknown he couldn't wait any longer, so he sent the case to the jury. They came back with a guilty verdict faster than anyone thought possible."

Kitty smiled, "And we can start our trip to St. Louis that much sooner."

"Not really Kitty, the next train to St. Louis doesn't stop in Dodge for a few days. We'll just have to wait it out and take that train like we planned.

"But Matt, something could come up while we wait, and there's a stage coach leaving for St. Louis tomorrow at 9AM. Let's take the stage."

Matt chewed on a piece of ham and thought it over. "Kitty, the train is a whole lot more comfortable and a smoother ride. Besides it's faster."

"It's a shorter ride once it starts, but if we take the morning stage we'll get to St. Louis two days sooner than we planned, two whole days. How about it, Matt?"

She smiled at him. They both knew it was her most potent smile, and they also both knew how much he hated riding a stagecoach. The lack of legroom was uncomfortable for a man his size, the constant bumps were jarring to the bones, and the dust and dirt flying in the windows was annoying.

He looked at Kitty's shining eyes and felt helpless to deny her, "All right, the stage it is. After dinner I'll go to the train depot to cash in our tickets, then I'll buy tickets for the stage. I should also wire that hotel you picked out. What was it – the St. Louis Royale? I'll let them know we'll be arriving two days sooner."

"Thank you Matt." He reached over and took her hand. "I love you Kitty. You know that." It was a statement not a question.

"I do know, but it's nice to hear now and again. You know how I feel. With you, I'm the person I never thought I could be. I'll always love you."

He squeezed her hand, "Oh, I have something for you." He reached into his pocket, "It arrived today. I ordered it so it would get here before we took the train. Now I'm real glad it came early."

She opened the small, dark blue box that he put into her hands, "Oh Matt, it's beautiful and so perfect for me." She lifted a stunning and unusual broach from its velvet bed, and pinned it onto her dress. "I'm wearing it now because I can't resist, but I'll be sure to pin it on my travel suit in the morning."

His eyes touched the broach and then her face. "You are beautiful Kitty."

"Thank you Cowboy."

"This calls for some wine." In a rare jovial mood, he took the wine bottle that was sitting on the table and opened it with a flourish. He poured them each a glass. She lifted hers. "Here's to our trip."

The clinked their glasses and took a sip, "Matt, when we get to St. Louis, I can't wait to drive through Forest Park. I've been reading about it, it sounds amazing."

Matt nodded, "And I've been hearing about this sport called baseball. It's big there. I want to see some of that. And there's some new kind of piano playing called ragtime that a patient of Doc's told him about. He's pretty firm that we make sure to hear some, and report back to him."

"I have all that on my list, along with some plays and revues we'll be there for." Kitty let out a long, throaty laugh, "It's quite a list – good thing we have those two extra days."

"I have something to add to that list." Matt took another sip of wine. "While we're away you can stop worrying about the growing price of whiskey, and drunken cowboys taking the Long Branch apart."

She folded her arms on the table and leaned forward. "More than that Matt, you'll be able to set aside the heavy weight of that badge for a time. You'll even be able to get some solid sleep at night."

"Can't say I'm not looking forward to all of it." He finished his wine and pushed himself to his feet. "I'd better get those tickets changed and wire the hotel." He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"Matt, tonight when you go on late rounds be extra careful. We're leaving for St. Louis in the morning, and if anything happens to you tonight, I'll kill you."

He nodded with a chuckle, "See you later."

She watched him close the door behind him, and with a smile unpinned the broach to examine it more closely. She loved it and would treasure it forever. Matt knew her taste and style better than anyone. The broach must have cost him a month's salary, but he knew it was perfect for her. She walked over to the dresser where her travel suit was already laid out. Deep inside she'd know all along that Matt wouldn't say no to changing their travel plans from train to stage coach. He never said no to anything she wanted, unless he felt it kept him from fulfilling his oath and his duty. His badge meant a lot to him. He was proud of who he was and what he stood for, and he should be. Sometimes it wasn't easy. Not for her, them or even him. In fact, sometimes it was downright hard. She sighed. Things would change – someday. Right now she didn't have to think about any of that. She and Matt were leaving for St. Louis in the morning, and she had a good feeling about the trip, a real good feeling. It was going to be perfect.

She smiled and set the broach down on her travel clothes. St. Louis here we come.

The End

AN – We know what happened next!


End file.
